


Visit to Gotham

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: SUMMARY:Felicity and William move to outskirts of Gotham City. Before Felicity and William move back to Star City after their adventure in Gotham where William finds his step-mom is helping Batman and he thinks she could possibly cheat on his dad with Bruce Wayne.Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon - Week 8Thanks to everyone who is seeing this through - I’m loving all of the creativity we have here.  I hope you’re ready for this week’s prompt!________________________________________The prompt for this week is:Unfinished.





	Visit to Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon - Week 8  
> ________________________________________  
> The prompt for this week is:
> 
> Unfinished.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!

 

* * *

 

**From mostly Willaim’s POV**

 

_He was angry. His dad was in jail after he promised he wasn’t going to leave him but he did he left him and Felicity to protective custody and things from there just got weird for William._

* * *

 

 

Felicity is working out an algorithm to track certain gang activities after recent deaths of the rival crew increased adding pressure for the Gotham Police to handle intense moments within specific neighborhoods. William is home from his step-mom’s arrangement of activities she’s lined up for him.

He knows it’s to keep busy so he doesn’t sulk like he did for weeks after his dad was placed at Slabside Maximum Prison. It is still summer and even though he disagrees he follows his step-mom’s planning of going to summer classes and hanging with kids his age at workshops. His few mentions of telling her he isn’t a baby just has her list reasons her regimen works. If he takes a moment, he knows she is right but still he doesn’t want to make it easy for her or any parent figure.

He taken a shining to her since she came into his life and now he is protective of a woman he hasn’t known for years but their comradery before his dad’s imprisonment was adoration. He really cares for his step-mom. She is family and right now they depend on one another.

Gotham is even stranger than his father’s city. Here the criminals are more outlandish and even scarier. He thinks how can it can be with a dark hero like Batman putting criminals away every night? The thought of crossing Batman’s line of sight is scary. That would mean he would be in a situation that… that would blow his mind. He knows his step-mom is trying so hard to be a bubbly positive influence right now for him but he can see the pain in her eyes when his father is mentioned. It hurts him too she deserves the world on a platter. With all this madness he really has a good reason to mope but Felicity isn’t having it and he loves her more for it. She’s been his rock and he hopes he is hers too.

Before knowing his dad was the Green Arrow he knew that Starling’s vigilante now Star City’s resident hero had ties with many other heroes he still can’t grip the connection that Felicity Smoak was and still is in all that action too. He’s sitting reading some kiddie comics his step-mom purchases for fun with puzzle games for him to entertain himself when not playing his video games.

Felicity looks up to look at William. He is contorted over the sofa reading about the amazing Bug Man saving the day of BuggleTown.

“Are you hungry?”

“Um… not really.” A few seconds later “Kind of.” He flips over to sit up on the chair.

“I just need to add a few more lines and we can go out to that place you like so much.”

“It’s okay we can stay in. There’s frozen pizza in the freezer.”

“You had mini pizza bagels for lunch.”

“But I like pizza.”

“It’s either that nice restaurant or I can whip us something, you know I’ve been taking those cooking classes.”

“How about we don’t invite the fire department over again.”

“You are such a little wise guy that only happened once. I learned my lesson. I will never overfill a pie again.”

“Hmmm hmmm.”

Felicity rolls her eyes at his antics.

“Okay I’ll get ready and leave you to finish up.” She nods and goes back to concentrating on the script she’s been jutting down on her tablet.

 

The restaurant is in a trendy Gotham spot and William likes the atmosphere and the food is amazing so they come here more than they should, Oliver would have given her a lecture about nutrition but he’s in jail and they’re out here trying to be inconspicuous. That fails when Felicity is recognized because the paparazzi and their cameras are following the billionaire Bruce Wayne’s love life tonight. As one of those hungry for a story catches wind of potential money they all follow suite.

“Felicity Queen or is it Smoak?”

“Are you going to divorce the Green Arrow?”

“Are you a vigilante? The real Black Canary?”

“Are your hiding any more vigilantes?”

“Is that a baby bump? Are you pregnant?”

So many questions heading her way and she’s trying to shield her step-son as they hurry up the stairs to the private establishment.

“Mrs. Queen if you leave your husband are you keeping his son?”

They were just entering the building as the hounding of the press continues.

“Felicity.” “Felicity?” When they called out William’s name. She whips around and looks at the first available camera. “Leave my son alone!” Turning quickly back towards the entrance they made their way in safely.

 

William follows the hostess until he notices that his guardian isn’t with him and he looks back and sees Felicity in a man’s arms being caressed. He starts walking towards her to see who would dare touch her. He hears the small conversation.

“Felicity, Come home with me. It’s not safe now that they know you’re in Gotham.” He says after he hangs up his phone putting some plan into action.

“William and I are hungry.”

“Alfred will actually be ecstatic to see you again.” He notices the young boy heading towards his step-mother. “You must be William. Felicity here has said incredible things about you.”

He stresses this as he looks directly at the man whom has Felicity still in his hold. “My step-mom hasn’t ever mentioned you.”

“William!” Felicity looks shocked at his behavior and tries to cover William’s rudeness. “I’m sorry Bruce, we are just impatiently hungry.”

Bruce has a friendly smile seen in many magazines as he tells the boy, “I was just telling your _mom_ about my offer.”

“She’s isn’t interested.”

“Actually I am.” Felicity’s voice tight “William, Bruce is offering us a wonderful meal being prepared at his home.”

William looks at the woman standing quietly as this man’s date and asks, “Are you okay with your date taking another woman home?”

“Enough!” Felicity says in a tense low tone. “Excuse me Bruce.”

“Of course. I’ll make the arrangement of having you and William picked up.”

“Thank you Bruce.” She gives him a peck on his cheek and turns to William with a scowl. He gulps.

Felicity takes William to a private alcove and places her hands on her waist.

William puffs “We don’t need his charity.”

“That is so uncalled for. You do realize without his help how would we get back to our rental unseen?”

William shrugs but he still doesn’t want the known womanizer near Felicity.

“We stepped out without a solid plan. It’s my fault but your rudeness is something we will talk about later.”

“But…”

“I expect you to apologize to him.”

“No. Why should I? He was making the moves on you.”

“William!”

“He’s just like my father.”

“What?”

“You know before you… he was a womanizer. Mr. Wayne is a playboy like my dad.”

“William. I would never leave you or your father.”

“Doesn’t mean other men won’t try to take you away.”

She sighs. “We will discuss this in _Unfinished_ conversation in depth later.”

William wants to add another comment but the look she gives him he keeps it to himself.

 

Dinner was terrific. William thanked Alfred several times as the older gentlemen stood there amused. Every time Bruce would try to have a long winded conversation with his step-mom he would find something to break up their little tête-à-tête. He could see Felicity was getting agitated but is refraining from scolding him. Bruce on the other hand thought to play it as a match. Goading the boy’s temperament. Time was on Bruce’s side as he offers them rooms for the night and William’s bedtime curfew is coming up the boy knows he is on the losing side.

He has to admit the place is huge and quite amazing. William is quite surprised that Bruce Wayne has kids he so fondly spoke of during dinner especially to Felicity who even seems to know them. It’s somewhat confusing that this side of his parent’s life is unknown to him. He sneaks out just to say goodnight and what he hears has him feel the rush of blood go up to his ears as he makes an outburst.

“I’d love to spend the night with… I mean with you… you know having my hands occupied with your amazing toys.” Felicity hyper excited about being back to see all the new updates in the cave.

“You can play to your hearts content.”

“With the countless time we spent tinkering in the dark can’t wait to see…”

William rushes in a furry into their sight “You’re going to cheat on my father with him.”

Both adults look at the imposing boy before them with confused looks.

“Say what?” Felicity asks after her shock at her step-son rudely coming into the room with a crazy assumption. Bruce just stands there already expecting an outburst since their little ‘tennis’ match earlier.

“You said you’d love to spend the night with him.”

“With his amazing toys.” She adds

“What amazing toys does he have? Hmmm. What the newest video game system? Newest computer platform? What does he have that is so amazing that you need a whole night for?”

“Bruce, I need a minute with William please.”

“Sure. You know where to find me.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much for your hospitality.” They hear William making a loud Pfft sound. As Bruce departs the room to head to the cave to ready himself for patrol he has a small smile. His heroic friends have a fiery son and its doesn’t feel too bad that he isn’t the only one to have kids with attitude. 

 

William is on the bed looking at Felicity pacing in front of him checking off an invisible list from the top of her head.

“I have never seen you like this.”

“I don’t like him.”

“Why?”

“Because… Because he can waltz in and have his way with you.”

“Excuse me?”

“Come on.” He huffs. “Your putty to him. Gushing over his stupid jokes. The man is so, so lame.”

“He is also my friend. He is the one paying for our expenses.”

“What? Why? How would dad feel about…”

She sighs. “He would be livid that your acting like this.” She sees her step-son deflate and needs to add, “…and proud that your overbearing to other males in my proximity.”

“Really?” he finds a way to perk up when she talks about his father.

“He loves you, don’t you think otherwise.”

William nods he knows his dad and Felicity love him. He still feels like Bruce Wayne wants something from her and it just doesn’t sit well with him.

“Okay, I know he is your friend but why is he so overly friendly towards you?”

“William, here is the deal. What I tell you stays in this room. Understood?”

He looking at her figuring his choices. Her head tilts that way he knows she’s figuring him out. She shakes her head and finally smiles after what feels like eternity to him of her pacing and stating how rude he has been.

“Us superheroes stick together and Bruce is the Dark Knight of this city. A guardian of Gotham City and I’ve been helping him every night since we arrived. Do you understand now?”

“So you’re not interested in sleeping with him right?”

“No.”

“I’ve guessed you were helping Batman since I heard you argue with his decision the first night we came to live in this city. I saw the shadow of the bat but…”

“But what? Though you were supposed to be asleep.”

“Batman is freaking cool and Bruce comes off as some pompous…”  he stops when he looks at her raised eyebrow knowing right now he isn’t in hot water but it could all change. So being safe just tells her “Just another spoiled rich boy.”

“As much as Bruce is awesome. Bruce Wayne is no Oliver Queen and you know I love your father.”

William nods. He knows. He’s sometimes caught her deep in the night when she thinks he is asleep cry herself to sleep.

“Felicity?”

“Yes?”

He takes a moment gathering his thoughts. “You know I love you too?”

“Yes. Though If today was any indication how overprotective you are of me. I going to tell you this with love. I don’t appreciate overbearing men in my life. My life my choice.” She looks to see if he understands. “I choose whom to love and whom to spend my time with. I love you.”

“I know mom.” That took Felicity by surprise and she gets teary eyed to her this is a big, big deal. “Dad said that you are one of the strongest people he has ever known.”

“He did?”

“Yep, he told me a few tales about your bravery and I know you’ll do whatever it takes just like dad.”

“Wow, this is making me tear up.” She has to sit as her emotions are welling up. Her step-son just called her mom and admitted that he and his father spoke fondly about her. She gets up and smiles back down at William sitting on the bed with his own awe face of wonders. She has no idea how lucky she is to have this boy in her life.

“Good night Will, I’m going to help Batman now so promise me you’ll get a goodnight sleep and maybe, just maybe after you apologize to Mr. Wayne you’ll get a premiere visit to an extraordinary cave.”

“A real cave?”

“Yep! But only if you actually behave here on throughout the night. Deal?”

“Wow. Yes, deal. Do you think he’ll really…”?

“I don’t know kiddo. You were awfully rude to him today.”

He nods but he knows his mom will sweet talk the Batman and he’ll have to apologize to its alter ego. He can do that if seeing the legendary Bat Cave is a possibility. After all he is Oliver Drama Queen’s son he can master the art of deception or is it persuasion. He knows he will never truly be nice to any man who flirts with his step-mother. No matter how super he is.

FIN!


End file.
